


Monoma Siblings and Eri

by mirukutiii



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Demon Slayer AU - Fandom, Kimetsu no Yaiba, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Demon Slayer manga broke me, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in class, I'm actually proud of this, Nick I know you see this don't judge me pls, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirukutiii/pseuds/mirukutiii
Summary: Neito and Himiko were just walking around a small village in Japan, though instead found a child in need.(I can't even write a fucking sentence without feeling insecure. Don't expect a n y of this, not even the fucking summary to be good.)
Relationships: Eri & Monoma Neito & Toga Himiko, Monoma Neito & Toga Himiko, Monoma and Eri
Kudos: 6





	Monoma Siblings and Eri

**Author's Note:**

> Heya so- I used to write fanfiction but uh someone decided to plagarize so I stopped then started again. This is my first one in like a year so don't expect this one to be pretty. Also English isn't my first language so sorry for any mistakes-

Two teenagers were roaming around a small village in Japan, one a Hashira, the other their helper and younger sibling. It was a beautiful day, though, the wind was a bit harsh and many things flew out of people’s hands. With those sights, Neito snickered a bit but then stopped once Himiko told him to be quiet and it was rude. Himiko was 17 years old, and already once of the most powerful Demon Slayers in all of the Demon Slayer Corps. Well, she was the Color Hashira after all. With her white haori and colors of the rainbow at the end, it was quite clear that many people respected her and wouldn’t dare mess around with her. Unless they were the horrendous creatures called demons, of course. 

Neito was 16 years old, and as stated before, was the younger brother of Himiko. He admired and respected her. He wanted to become a Hashira like her one day. He was her Tsuguko, a Demon Slayer in training, so he was making progress. While walking on the bridge to get across somewhere they needed to be, Himiko spotted a young girl who looked quite filthy, her white hair all frizzy and dirty, while wearing a kimono that looked like it hadn’t been clean in weeks, maybe even months. Neito saw the girl as well, thinking she was probably gonna get sold. She was also leashed by a rope like a dog and was walking around with a man that looked like he was in his early 20’s. The young woman decided to approach them and attempt to talk with the child. 

“Excuse me, would you mind me taking a moment of your time?” She asked in a soft spoken voice, a smile on her face as well, trying not to scare them but mostly the small girl.

The two turned around, the girl looking lifeless in the eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful red color. Himiko couldn’t imagine what kind of pain this poor girl must’ve felt.

“Why is that child all tied up? Is she a runaway, or perhaps a criminal?”

“The name is Chisaki. I sell children to people. Oh the girl? Can’t you see? She’s flea-ridden and about to get sold. Besides, we tie her to make sure she doesn’t try to pull any funny business.”

Despite having a smile on her face, the 17 year old was disgusted by the man’s words. Neito as well but he showed it more, still being by his sister's side. The young woman walked over to the girl, lowering herself down to the other’s height. The girl looked up to her still, not showing any sort of emotion.

“Hello there, my name is Himiko Monoma. What is yours?” Himiko asked, smiling, still hoping it would capture her attention.

The child didn’t respond, still looking up as if she was looking at something she’s never seen before.

“She has no name. The parents didn’t give her one when she was born and gave her to us. Hey, that’s enough.” The man tried to push Himiko away from the child he was still holding by the rope, before Neito swooped in, slapping the older’s hand away from his sister, making sure those hands didn’t touch her.

“I’d prefer if your hands didn’t make any sort of contact with my sister.” Neito said sternly, anger clearly showing in his blue-grey eyes as he calmed down a bit, lowering his own hand. He was not gonna let some shallow commoner talk to his older sister in such a manner who was clearly in higher class and deserved some amount of respect and dignity. 

“If you want to talk to the wretched girl, then pay up!” He ordered, holding his hand out for money. Neito looked at his sister, noticing that Himiko loved the girl and wanted to take her in and make sure she was safe. He crossed his arms, a serious look on his face.

“Fine then! We’ll purchase her. Is this enough, sir?”

The blond male asked soon throwing money into the air, while both the little girl and Himiko looked in slight shock, coins flipping and yen flying. He snatched the rope from the man, taking one of the girl’s hands as Himiko took the other and ran away with him. 

“Hey, get back here!”

“I’d pick that money up if I were you! It is quite windy!”

Teasing words left the male as he smirked at the older man named Kai. What an idiot. 

“Neito, are you sure if this is really okay?” Himiko asked, still running from the crowd and man that watched them, and holding the child’s hand.

“It’s fine!”

“Please excuse us!” Himiko yelled to the man that ‘sold’ the girl to the two, an apologetic look on her face.

The man was telling the crowd that money was his as he tried to collect it.

“My, my.” Was all that came out of her lips as the girl watched her in slight awe.

Neito ordered one of their female helpers to clean up the child, and give her new clothes as he and his sister would talk. Once the child was all cleaned up, hair brushed and in brand new, clean clothes, she sat down watching Neito trying to get her to talk.

“Himiko. Himiko! Himiko, this child is hopeless!”

“Hm?” Himiko let out a hum, as she was cleaning her sword and looked over at her younger brother who seemed stressed and frustrated. 

“This child won’t listen! I’m trying to get her to eat and talk but she won’t do it unless I order her! Even if her stomach is growling! It’s like she’s some sort of mindless person!” He complained, obviously not really taking this lightly.

“My, my.” 

“What are we gonna do with her?” He asked, noticing his sister get up.

“Now, now, don’t be like that! You know how much I love to see that smile of yours, Neito!” She said happily, cupping both her cheeks as she gave him a close-eyed smile.

“But that has nothing to do with it! It’s dangerous for her to keep living like that!”

“Well, you do have a point.”

“If she keeps living like that, she can die easily!” Neito argued as he saw Himiko sit down with the child, showing her a coin. 

“Don’t listen to him. You can make your own choices. Right, Eri?” She asked, a smile on her face as she talked to her. Eri… certainly a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful child. Both siblings liked the name. But Neito didn’t like how Eri wouldn’t talk or even eat until she was ordered to do so.

“Himiko!”

“You don’t have to be serious all the time you know. She's so cute after all!” Himiko threw a fist in the air, holding the copper coin in the other.

“That’s irrelevant right now!”

The Hashira took one of Eri’s small hands, placing the coin in it.

“Have this coin. Everytime you flip it someone’s heart and mind opens up so no need to worry! If you meet someone and flip it, you might fall in love!”

And just like that, Eri grew up to be the person she is.


End file.
